Japan's next top model
by Sara Hime
Summary: Kagome busca dinero, se convierte en modelo. Inuyasha busca amor, y se enfrenta a su gran temor. dos mundos extrañamente enfrentados, el extremo de la buena suerte y el extramo de la mala suerte. ¿Qué puede con ellos pasar en una reconocida academia de modelos?
1. Desgraciado

"**Desgraciado"**

Y de nuevo, Kagome estaba desesperada, como siempre, su hermano había empeorado, había perdido su trabajo y para colmo de males le habían atracado. Sólo le quedaban 3 Yenes, se lamentaba porque no podría enviarle dinero a su mamá que se encontraba en américa, tratando de salvar a su hermano; se sintío muy mal, por lo menos con esos tres yenes, compraría algunos panes para llevar a casa, era poco, pero la haría sentirse bien con ella misma, su amiga Sara, con la que compartía habitación casi siempre pagaba toda la renta y casi siempre compraba toda la comida, porque decía que lo importante era que Kagome mandara todo su sueldo a su madre, y además no le molestaba ayudar a su mejor amiga. A Kagome no le gustaba mucho eso de que Sara le ayudara, pero debido a su situación, tenía que aceptar, pero había jurado que algún día le pagaría todo.

Kagome, martirizada con sus dificultades iba distraída por plena calle 35 de Tokio, mientras tomaba un café, sintió como alguien la empujaba, se le regó en todo el café en la ropa y los tres yenes que tenía en su mano, se cayeron a un charco. Kagome miró quien le había empujado, quien era un hombre un poco alto, y de un extraño cabello blanco, a Kagome le molestó que el hombre ni siquiera le dio importancia, entonces Kagome gritó: -¡Desgraciado!

El hombre, volteó a ver, Kagome, se sorprendió que fuese tan, como podría ella decirlo, ¿"lindo"?, bueno, es que tenía unos ojos grandes y amarillos muy hermosos, él dijo: - ¿Quién te crees para decirme desgraciado?, ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?

Así supiera, no me importara, por su culpa, acabo de perder mis tres yenes- gritó Kagome molesta, los transeúntes los miraban como a bichos raros.

¿Tus tres yenes?, vaya fortuna que acabas de perder- se burló el hombre con una sonrisa triunfante.

¡Desgraciado!- dijo finalmente la chica mientras se arrodillaba desesperada y en lágrimas.

El hombre del cabello blanco se conmovió y la levantó suavemente, y sin que ella pudiera quejarse, la llevó a una cafetería aledaña, cuando entraron a aquella cafetería, todos los miraron con sorpresa, sin embargo el chico, no le dio importancia, al sentarse, el chico que ahora arrepentido de burlarse de la chica le dijo cordialmente:- Mi nombre es Inuyasha Tsuruga, perdona por lo de allá afuera, no sabía que esos tres yenes eran tan importantes para ti.

Tú que vas a saber de mi vida, y no te preocupes por los tres yenes, tengo dignidad y no permitiré que un desconsiderado como tú, me de dinero- Dijo orgullosamente entre lágrimas, después nuevamente se echó a llorar encima de la mesa, lloraba fuertemente, todos los quedaban viendo, el chico hasta oyó decir : " seguramente él le terminó y por eso llora de esa manera, ese hombre es un desgraciado".

Inuyasha quiso enojarse pero, no pudo al ver a Kagome de esa manera, de repente se fijó en lo bella que era, en lo lindísima que era, era parecida a Kikyo- su exnovia- pero más bella, tenía un cabello negro hermoso, unos ojos chocolatosos divinos y una carita de ángel, y s ele ocurrió darle un trabajo, porque tal vez eso era lo que ella necesitaba.

Oye, de pronto, si no me aceptas dinero a mi, podrías aceptarme un trabajo- propuso Inuyasha esperando un si como respuesta.

¿Y que tengo que hacer?- preguntó esperanzada y sus ojos se iluminaron.

Sólo mostrar el lindo cuerpo que tienes- afirmó el de cabello blanco, mientras Kagome puso cara de mil demonios.

Perdone, pero usted se ha confundido conmigo, yo podré necesitar dinero, pero tengo dignidad- bufó la azabache con rabia levantándose de la mesa.

Oye de que estás hablando, cualquiera quisiera un trabajo de modelo en mi academia de modelaje- cuando Kagome, oyó esto, se volvió a sentar y sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

¿De modelo?, pero no tengo que hacer nada, ¿seré modelo y ya?- preguntó con ilusión Kagome, ya que pensar en ser modelo, siempre había sido uno de sus sueños.

Pues, sólo participar en un concurso de la academia, no creo que tenga problema Miroku en aceptarte para el concurso- dijo sonriendo Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, porque raramente le gustaba ayudar a esa chica, porque aparte de gritona era soñadora, y eso la hacía ¿simpática?

Muchas gracias señor, mañana estaré a primera hora en la academia, muchas gracias- concluyó Kagome, demasiado emocionada, tan emocionada que le dio un beso a Inuyasha y salió corriendo.

"Mira, el desgraciado le dijo que siguieran con su relación y por eso ella se fue feliz, él lo hizo por lástima, enserio, que es un desgraciado"- Oyó Inuyasha a una vieja chismosa, y por fin frunció el ceño.

Inuyasha no dejó de pensar en aquella señorita a quien ni siquiera pudo preguntarle el nombre, y no dejó de desear con ansias que pasara el tiempo para volverla a ver, la suerte siempre lo había acompañado, siempre tuvo todo y ahora había conocido a la chica más linda del mundo.

Kagome fue feliz a s apartamento, iba feliz a contarle a Sara, acerca de su gran día, aunque a Kagome la suerte siempre la esquivaba, yendo al apartamento un carro le echó todo un charco, sin embargo, eso era normal en su vida, por eso, seguía feliz por lo bueno que le había pasado.


	2. El peculiar Miroku

**El Peculiar Miroku**

Sara estaba preparando la cena, la "miserable" cena, miserable porque era muy poco para dos personas, pero valía la pena por Sōta, además que terminar de estudiar astrofísica y dar clases de física no dejaba mucho dinero libre. Sara sintió como entraba Kagome, y feliz salió a saludarla aunque miró que Kagome estaba súper sucia, por lo cual dedujo que nuevamente no había sido un día bueno para su compañera y con algo de tristeza dijo: -no te fue bien, ¿cierto?

No me creerás, porque yo tampoco lo creo, pero hoy me despidieron del trabajo, después iba a comprar pan, y a que no adivinas con quien me tropecé- dijo la feliz Kagome a pesar de su sucia ropa.

Hm, tropezaste con Hoyo, te pidió que fueras su esposa, aceptaste y me llevarás a vivir contigo en su mansión, dime que es así, que en serio, moriré de hambre si seguimos comiendo 3gr de comida diarios- fantaseó Sara con una gran sonrisa, sólo por pensar en la comida.

No, pero es algo aún mejor, que creo que con eso podremos comer por lo menos 8 gr al día-

¿qué pasó?, ¿los extraterrestres te contrataron para hacer experimentos contigo?-

No seas tonta, me tropecé con el hermano de ese chico que tanto te gusta, de ese que tienes posters en tu cuarto-

¿El hermano de Sesshōmaru?, ¿por qué no me llamaste?, hasta me hubiera salido de la clase por ir a verlo y pedirle el número de Sesshōmaru- se emocionó Sara al oír de su amor platónico.

Es que no caí en cuenta de eso hasta que un carro me echó un charco encima, claro, conocí a Inuyasha Tsuruga, era parecido a tu tal Sesshōmaru, pero no tan alto, bueno, después hablamos de Sesshōmaru, lo que tengo que contarte es que me invitó a ser parte de su academia de modelos, dijo que yo podía participar en un concurso de la academia y supongo que ganaré mucho dinero-

¿Enserio?- agregó Sara un poco dudosa de lo que pasaba pero quería tener fe de comer mejor –

Si, pero hay algo malo, no sé dónde queda esa academia, así que si no averiguo donde queda, perderé mi trabajo, porque mañana debo ir sin falta a primera hora-

Por eso no pongas problema, yo tengo una compañera que dice que los papás son accionistas o algo así de esa academia, yo la llamo y mañana mismo vamos juntas a tu entrevista de trabajo-

No es necesario que me acompañes, bastante tienes con averiguar la dirección, no quisiera yo que faltaras a tus raras clases- sugirió Kagome un poco prevenida de que su amiga la acompañara, casi siempre salía con locuras y por eso había perdido más de 100 trabajos.

Ah por eso ni te preocupes, ya sabes que yo sólo voy para ayudar a los profesores, yo de ahí me gradué hace tiempo y sólo estoy en este país esperando a que me paguen por lo que inventé y han estado utilizando estos últimos años, así que por eso no temas, además no puedo perder la oportunidad de ver a Sesshōmaru de frente de nuevo, esas oportunidades nunca se dan en la vida, querida-

Está bien- suspiró Kagome resignadamente puesto que no podía decirle a su amiga que no quería que la acompañara puesto que podría herirla- yo creí que nunca lo habías visto.

Sango, la compañera que te digo que me dará la dirección, cierta vez me llevó a una fiesta de esa academia, y ahí lo conocí, en verdad que se veía hermoso y desde ese día me obsesioné con él-

Tu mamá debió hacerme caso de llevarte al otro lado del mundo, a ver si así por fin se te quitaba esa locura que está en tu cerebro, nunca conseguirás esposo, tú eres muy linda pero muy loca, por eso creo que no tienes novio-

Oye, si no tengo novio es porque Sesshōmaru no me conoce, yo me guardo completamente para él, además ponte a pensar que en los últimos 6 años, no he hecho más que estudiar, mejor come rápido y vete a dormir que ya está tarde y necesitas ir hermosa mañana para que nos den el trabajo-

Oye, el trabajo me lo van a dar a mi-

Sí, pero a mi me pagan poco en la universidad por dar clases y una ayudita no me vendría mal, además, si ya sedujiste a ese tal Inuyasha una vez, podrás hacerlo de nuevo, es una buena causa-

Oye yo no seduje a nadie- peleó Kagome muy molesta por el comentario de su amiga.

Si claro, y serás modelo de la noche a la mañana, mejor come y ve a dormir- después de eso, Kagome no decidió discutir más y fue a dormir temprano para ir con todas las fuerzas del mundo a su nuevo trabajo.

Y al otro día, no muy lejos del apartamento de Sara…

Inuyasha…. ¿Cómo es eso de que le estás siendo infiel a Kikyo?- exclamó fuertemente Miroku desconcertado.

No seas tonto, Miroku, te dije que conocí a una chica de manera extraña, y miré que era linda y la invité a que participara al concurso, es que de verdad era muy linda, y se parecía a Kikyo, nunca te dije que le estaba siendo infiel a mi novia-

Vaya, pero que cínico eres Inuyasha, te atreves a serle infiel a tu novia con alguien que se le parece-

Ay ni sé para qué te conté, tú nunca me entiendes-

Es que estás siendo infiel, nadie le dice a una linda chica que venga al otro día para ser modelo porque si, acéptalo Inuyasha, es tu amante-

Tú eres quien invita a chicas a la academia sólo por salir con ellas, definitivamente no sé por qué eres mi mejor amigo- bufó Inuyasha mientras se sentaba serio en su escritorio.

Ya deja el drama, era sólo una broma, pero bueno, dime como se llama para tenerla en cuenta y hacerte el favor para que puedas seguirla viendo-

No se lo pregunté-

Ay Inuyasha, te recuerdo que cuando sales con alguien clandestinamente, lo menos que puedes hacer es preguntarle el nombre, te repito, que me parece muy extraño que la hayas pensado toda la noche y no sea tu amante.

Disculpe…- se oyó decir de una voz dulce, era la de Kagome que entraba junto con Sara- Vengo por lo de el trabajo que me ofreció el señor Inuyasha- cuando Kagome sintió que Sara la golpeaba con el codo, corrigió- Venimos, por lo del trabajo que nos ofreció el señor Inuyasha.

Ahora veo por qué Inuyasha le es infiel a Kikyo contigo, eres una jovencita muy hermosa- coqueteó el flamante Miroku, cometiendo como se darían cuenta una gran imprudencia.

Kagome, soy tu mejor amiga y no me contaste que salías con él hermano de Sesshōmaru?, que mala amiga eres- bufó enojada Sara creyendo los disparates de Miroku.

No le hagan caso a Miroku, está demente, lo tenemos trabajando aquí por caridad cristiana- dijo Inuyasha algo abrumado, la presencia de Kagome lo ponía nervioso- bueno, tienes que dejar tus fotos aquí, con tus datos y te llamaremos para confirmarte.

¿Y yo qué?, ¿no puedo participar?- preguntó Sara tratando de que no fuese ignorada.

No, realmente no- confirmó Inuyasha.

Pero cómo puedes hacerle eso Inuyasha, a esa hermosa señorita, no le haga caso, claro que podrán participar las dos juntas, Japan's next top model busca bellezas como ustedes, naturales e infinitas-

Está bien Miroku- se resigno Inuyasha buscando que su amigo se sintiera contento, algo que nadie soportaba era ver a Miroku descontento, era tremendo amargado- dejen por favor las dos sus fotos y sus datos, luego las llamamos.

Cómo puedes decir eso Inuyasha, no hay necesidad de las fotos, la simple entrevista bastará, en fin, ustedes ya están contratadas, haré la entrevista como protocolo, deben entenderme, yo como encargado de que este concurso de frutos, no puedo dejarlas pasar. Díganme sus nombres completos que han estudiado y su edad.- preguntó Miroku afanado, al parecer pensaba en ligar alguna de las chicas o las dos.

Yo me llamo Kagome Higurashi, estudié economía exterior y tengo 24 años-

Yo soy Sara Katalina Kinomoto Klaus, estudié física pura, hice un postgrado en astrofísica y tengo 21 años-

Inuyasha y Miroku no podían creer que una economista y una ¿astrofísica? estuviesen necesitando aquel trabajo.

Bueno, la verdad no siempre contratamos a chicas con su perfil académico, pero puede ser interesante para el jurado, que una economista y una ¿astrofísica?, pero no se preocupen, que yo mismo me encargaré que ustedes sean las primeras en las listas de aceptadas-

Después de ser contratadas, por una cuestión extraña que fue gustarle demasiado a Miroku, Sara salió triste porque no pudo ver ni rastro de su amado Sesshōmaru, Kagome se sintió feliz de tener la esperanza de tener dinero y estar tranquila por lo menos económicamente e Inuyasha ese día durmió feliz, porque ya sabía el nombre de la dulce chica en la que no dejaba de pensar.


	3. Capítulo 3

Ten Sesshōmaru, esas son unas de las dos candidatas, que ya escogimos, sólo míralas, y firma aquí, para tener todo en orden- sugirió Miroku con cierto nerviosismo, ya que ellos pudieron haber "contratado" a Kagome y a Sara, pero si Sesshōmaru no las aceptaba, nos las aceptaba.

No tengo tiempo ahora para verlas- murmuró el serio hombre mientras seguía con la mirada fija a su computador- las veré esta noche.

No podrías, debo entregar esto ahora-

Sonará extraño, pero por primera vez confiaré en ti, nadie niega tu gran talento para escoger a las mejores – dijo Sesshōmaru mientras firmaba la hoja sin siquiera ver a las aspirantes, sus hojas de vida ni nada- Espero no decepcionarme, deja eso en mi escritorio y en la noche revisaré todo.

Si quieres, le digo a Inuyasha que te los lleve, mientras yo puedo arreglar mejor los datos- propuso Miroku, algo tranquilo, porque se había salvado de un gran regaño de su jefe, además pensaba entregar todos los papeles de las nuevas dos modelos en completo orden, para no decepcionar a Sesshōmaru quien por primera vez le daba esa confianza.

No, a Inuyasha no, es un inepto, seguro los olvidará, dáselos a Rin cuando llegue del colegio, por favor, ella no los olvidará, ahora si no te molesta, cállate si no tienes nada mejor que tu silencio, por favor- con eso de "cállate si no tienes nada mejor que tu silencio", quiso decirle a Miroku de una forma peculiar, que por favor, se fuese de la oficina.

Miroku salió victorioso de la oficina de Sesshōmaru, justamente para presumir ante Inuyasha, que todo había salido de maravilla.

¿Qué dijo, se dio cuenta?- preguntó algo nervioso Inuyasha, con miedo de fallarle a Kagome.

No, tuvimos suerte, hasta dijo que confiaría en mi y que esperaba no decepcionarse de mi. Sabes Inuyasha, creo que esto es una señal de que conviene tenerlas aquí, y que yo debo salir con Sara y tú con Kagome, obviamente sin decirle nada a Kikyo, ve y llama a las chicas esas para tomarles unas cuantas fotos, no quiero que Sesshōmaru se decepcione de mi- pidió Miroku, con doble intención, seguramente tenía más ganas de verlas que de trabajar.

Sesshōmaru debió estar realmente muy ocupado como para confiar en ti- suspiró el de cabello blanco- debe ser por lo de su matrimonio con Kagura, debe estar adelantando mucho trabajo para que no le afecte en nada lo de su Luna de Miel.

No seas envidioso, Sesshōmaru confía en mi porque sabe que soy el mejor empleado que ha tenido, no es que esté tan ocupado-

Si claro, mejor voy a llamarlas, y deja de decir que le seré infiel a Kikyo que eso no es verdad.

Inuyasha esperaba a Kagome y a la amiga de ella, con impaciencia y él no sabía si era porque no quería tener problemas con Sesshōmaru o porque en realidad sólo quería volver a ver a Kagome.

No mucho tiempo después aparecieron las nuevas modelos de la gran academia de modelos Tsuruga, Inuyasha no pudo evitar emocionarse, aunque trató de disimularlo, mostrando indiferencia hacia Kagome.

Por qué estás tan serio?- preguntó Sara, que de naturaleza podía ser muy intensa si se lo proponía. Inuyasha algo desesperado porque hubiese preferido que Kagome lo molestara como Sara, no decía nada. Sara al ver que Inuyasha no decía más, se calló y le hizo caso a Kagome de que se portara como alguien normal, aunque se le dificultase mucho.

Ya en el estudio de fotografía, un fotógrafo llamado Koga, las esperaba junto con Miroku , Koga, quedó admirado por ver las hermosos cuerpos y caras de las chichas,

Buenas tardes- saludó Sara excéntricamente seguramente por la emoción.

Buenas tardes, señorita Sara, está más preciosa que la última vez- saludó inmediatamente Miroku, que salía corriendo a besarle las manos a la dos chicas.

Me agrada conocerlas- dijo Koga amablemente- por favor vayan a cambiarse , que se hace tarde y si no lo tenemos listo antes de las 6 , Sesshōmaru nos mata-

¿Sesshōmaru?, ¿yo podría verlo?- preguntó Sara con cara de ilusión, todos los chicos se sorprendieron y Kagome se lamentó por la vergüenza que la hacía pasar Sara-

Si no tienes una cita previamente anticipada con unos 3 meses, no- respondió Miroku resignado- si prometes que te esforzarás por sacar buenas fotos, yo mismo te lo presento.

Después de eso, no duró ni un segundo Sara parada ahí, fue a cambiarse rápidamente, la ilusión de Sesshōmaru la movía al mil, por esa razón, le tocó el photoshooting antes que a Kagome, Kagome se sentía un poco extraña vistiendo un vestido de baño tan escotado, nunca había sido tan atrevida en esas cosas.

Buen trabajo Sara, en donde estudiaste modelaje, creo que la academia debería hacer convenio con esa escuela, porque en verdad lo haces muy bien- felicitó Koga a Sara, emocionado de ver el talento en ella.

Nada, nunca he ido a una escuela de modelaje, todos mis talentos son empíricos- respondió la emocionada Sara con una gran sonrisa, la cual disfrazaba el deseo por salir corriendo de ahí a ver si miraba así fuese de lejos a Sesshōmaru.

Que bien, bueno, Kagome, sigues tu, no sientas nervios que mi trabajo es muy profesional- agregó el hermoso Koga coquetamente.

Kagome sentía más vergüenza por Inuyasha que por cualquiera, ella no podía evitar sentir cierto agrado por el chico que le había dado una mano y que siempre se sonrojaba al verla.

Inuyasha, vete, intimidas a la señorita con todo lo que la miras, eres un depravado-sugirió Miroku que era el que más disfrutaba de todo.

De verdad eres cínico, tú eres el más depravado de todos, yo debo estar aquí supervisando todo lo que pase- bufó Inuyasha

De repente, entró una chica de 15 años, era muy linda, tenía ojos cafés grandes y un cabello azabache hermoso, la chica entro súper molesta y gritó- Inuyasha, ven que necesito que me ayudes con una tarea nuevamente.

No puedo Rin, ve a decirle a Sesshōmaru, que tú sabes según él, todo lo sabe- renegó Inuyasha que odiaba ayudar a su hermanita en las tareas.

Ya fui, y dijo que no, me dijo que era tu responsabilidad ayudarme, porque no estás tan ocupado como él, pero te tengo un mejor negocio, me pagas un profesor privado de matemáticas y te juro que no te molestaré más- pidió cariñosamente Rin, que se daba sus mañas para obtener las cosas que quería.

No te creo, seguramente Sesshōmaru ya te dio todo el dinero para el profesor privado y quieres que lo pague yo- adivinó Inuyasha exactamente lo que había pasado, y, ¿no ves que estoy trabajando?, no tengo tiempo para tus engaños niña-dijo Inuyasha sorprendiendo a Kagome, que ese chico al que tan bueno creía fuera tan arrogante.

No te preocupes, si me llevas ya, donde Sesshōmaru, te hago todos las tareas de matemáticas que quieras, y si tienes de física, también te las hago y sin costo alguno- sugirió Sara, saliendo en bata, porque oyendo a la niña decir Sesshōmaru, no le dio tiempo de cambiarse de ropa.

¿Enserio?, ¿gratis?, ¿sólo por llevarte a su oficina?, vamos ya mismo- dijo Rin mientras agarraba a Sara de la mano y la halaba hacia afuera.

No seas tonta Rin, Sesshōmaru se enojará, y tú sabes cómo es cuando se enoja- agregó Miroku asustado de ver a su jefe enojado, porque generalmente siempre lo hacía trabajar más de lo usual.

Sabes que el no me puede decir que no a mi- concluyó sonriendo la pequeña Rin, mientras se llevaba a Sara finalmente a donde Sesshōmaru.

¿Qué tiene tu amiga con Sesshōmaru?, cuando oye ese nombre se pone como una cabra- preguntó Koga con tono de burla.

No sé, siempre ha sido así, desde que la conozco…- Kagome paró, ella iba a decir " desde que la conozco adora a Sesshōmaru, tiene todo su cuarto lleno de fotos de él", se detuvo porque no quería que creyeran que su amiga era una sicópata.- Desde que la conozco ha sido hiperactiva.

Ay todas las chicas lindas están locas, así como Sara, y sino le gustan Inuyasha, con en tu casa- susurró Miroku, haciendo enojar a Inuyasha.

Hazlo rápido Koga, ya falta poco para que el tiempo se acabe- pidió Inuyasha, Miroku supuso que no lo decía por acabar, sino porque quería ver a Kagome, pero realmente Inuyasha lo hacía porque no soportaba de algún modo que Miroku lo molestara tanto, y más sabiendo que Kikyo andaba por ahí y podría escuchar.

Si claro, perdón por no estar tan preparada, es que es mi primera vez- Se disculpó dulcemente Kagome, demasiado intimidada.

A pesar de que Kagome estaba tan intimidada, logró una gran sesión de fotos.

Koga pudo notar en Kagome una persona muy especial y divina, así que empezó a interesarse por ella.

Miroku empezó a ver a Sara como una buena herramienta para pedir que sea su novia por unos días mientras le daba celos a Sango, igual y no importaba lo loca que estaba, sino lo linda que era.

Inuyasha, ya no soportaba la actitud extraña Kikyo, y por algo extraño, pensaba más en Kagome que en Kikyo, lo cual era preocupante.

Kagome, se enteró por Koga, del noviazgo de Kikyo e Inuyasha, por lo que, se sintió extrañamente molesta con Inuyasha, aunque no tuvieran nada y se conocieran desde hace poco.

Pero lo verdaderamente curioso es saber, ¿qué paso con _Sara y Sesshōmaru_?


	4. Usted

Sesshōmaru desde los 16 años, no dejó de soñar con una chica, siempre supo que nunca la había visto en toda su vida, sin embargo desde los 16 años, nunca dejó de soñarla, nunca.

Estaba él, sentado frente al monitor, viendo archivos de gran importancia, que por obvias razones, sólo él podía entender, estaba demasiado concentrado, muy, muy concentrado, hasta que…

Hermano, ¿te molestaría si hago mi tarea de matemáticas aquí?- le dijo Rin melosamente a su hermano.

Claro, por primera vez te veo tan emocionada en hacer una tarea, no hay problema- le respondió él sin quitar la mirada de su computador.

Sesshōmaru se sorprendió al oír la voz de otra mujer, no pudo evitar buscar a la otra mujer con la mirada, y ahí, ahí estaba, era una chica notablemente alta, de cabello aparentemente negro, estaba en salida de baño, parecía ser una modelo de la academia, pero nunca había visto a una tan alta, en una fracción de segundo ella volteo a verlo, y él pudo ver su rostro, su rostro perfecto con lindos ojos azules, tal y como la chica de sus sueño… Sesshōmaru perdió el control, obviamente Sara y Rin no lo notaron, pero Sesshōmaru estaba nervioso, de un momento dejó todo lo que hacía y disimuladamente miraba a Sara para cerciorarse de que si era la chica de sus sueños, y sí, sí, ella era, no había duda, este episodio traumaría a Sesshōmaru para siempre, tanto fue el trauma que la miró más de 1 minuto, Sara al notarlo sólo se sonrió , pero Sesshōmaru la miró con desprecio y bajó la mirada, como era su costumbre.

Horas después, siendo casi las 8.15 de la noche, Sara repetía y repetía a Kagome su gran hazaña, y no paraba de suspirar.

Oye Sara, ¿por qué te emocionas tanto?, ¿no dijiste que te miró con desprecio?- preguntó Kagome, porque no entendía que de bueno tenía Sesshōmaru.

Pero me miró, nunca antes había hecho eso, recordaré ese momento hasta que me muera, además., no te parece perfecto, tú con Inuyasha y yo con Sesshōmaru-

Primero que todo, ¿sabías que Sesshōmaru va a casarse?-

No… ¿enserio?- dijo Sara algo apagada.

Sí, así me dijo el mismísimo Miroku, es mejor que te deshagas de esa ilusión, la prometida de Sesshōmaru es la mismísima Kagura Dark, y la novia de Inuyasha es Kikyo Miko, así me encnatara Inuyasha, yo no podría tener nada con él, porque tiene novia, y ya vete desilusionando con Sesshōmaru, que en sí, perdóname, pero porqué habría de fijarse en ti, teniendo novia, seguro que ni sabía que existías hasta hoy, es mejor que busques el amor por otro lado- Kagome pudo ser fuerte pero fue sincera, porque ella como una buena amiga debía abrirle los ojos a Sara.

Tienes razón, y no te preocupes que yo no soy sólo locura, también tengo mi parte racional, la verdad no sabía que iba a casarse, siempre que busqué información de eso decían que eran rumores, pero bueno, nada se puede hacer- agregó la oji-azul demasiado seria, Kagome se asustó nunca la había visto así.

Ok, que tal si comemos, ya tengo mucha hambre, y hasta tenemos mucha comida, debemos aprovechar- sugirió Kagome para romper la tensión.

No tengo hambre, creo que iré a dormir-musitó Sara dejando sorprendida a Kagome, puesto que Kagome no podía creer que Sara haya cambiado su ánimo por semejante tontería.

…

Mientras tanto en la rigurosa y gigante mansión de los Tsuruga, estaba Sesshōmaru ya acostado en su cama, había tratado de concentrarse en su trabajo, pero no había podido, le había asido imposible, por eso decidió dormir temprano, pero recordó de que debía revisar las hojas de vida de las participantes del loco concurso que había programado Koga, no fue tan difícil la tarea, era sencillo, revisar que por lo menos fueran bonitas y que se hayan graduado de algo, eran 20 las aspirantes, todas tenían las condiciones mínimas, pero la última, la última, no era cualquiera, era la misma de sus seños, la misma que estaba con Rin en su oficina, no podía ser peor, ya había logrado distraerse y nuevamente había caído en eso.

Leyó minuciosamente el perfil,

Nombre: Sara Katalina Kinomoto Klaus

Altura: 1m con 80 cm

Ojos: Azules oscuros

Profesión: Astrofísica graduada de la universidad de Tokio

Experiencia: no tiene experiencia en el modelaje

Hobbies: leer, escribir y resolver ecuaciones.

Sesshōmaru no podía creer que alguien de ese perfil estuviera inscrita en ese concurso, vio sus fotos y pensó que n siquiera Kagura había podido sacar unas fotos tan buenas como las de Sara, él siempre había pensado que la chica de sus sueños, le pertenecía, y aunque sonara tonto hasta para el mismo, no podía dejar que la chica de sus sueños se anduviera exhibiendo de tal manera ante todo el público, por eso bajo sus extraños pensares decidió sacarla del concurso, además, si se quejaba, el podía pagarle el triple con el pretexto de que le diera clases privadas a Rin, hasta incluso podría verla más.

Al siguiente día Inuyasha con desespero, esperaba a ir a ver a Kagome que seguramente ya se encontraba con Miroku, pero Kikyo, lo detuvo, no quiso dejarlo solo ni un instante, seguramente ya le había ido con el chisme de que Inuyasha andaba con otra modelo.

Miroku tenía un nudo en la garganta, Sesshōmaru le había dicho que debía hablar con Sara para notificarle que no necesitaban de su servicio, Miroku al ver entrar a Kagome con tanta expectativa y a Sara no tan feliz como de costumbre, respiró hondo y dijo:- Oye Sara, Sesshōmaru te necesita en su oficina.

Todos esperaban un estruendo de Sara como de costumbre cuando le hablaban de Sesshōmaru, pero eso nunca pasó, Sara no dijo nada, estaba seria, más que seria parecía enojada, Miroku, con temor de que la chica le hiciera algo, la llevó rápidamente a la oficina de Sesshōmaru para que ella se desquitara con él

Sara estaba cumpliendo con uno de sus grandes sueños, pero no sentía más que un resentimiento estúpido hacia Sesshōmaru, era estúpido porque ella no podía creer que se hubiera enamorado de alguien quien ni siquiera la determinaba, por eso se sentía enojada y lo demostraba al parecer a mil metros de distancia.

Buenos días, señorita Kinomoto- saludó Sesshōmaru de forma irónica, porque esperaba a que ella lo saludara, y ella no lo hizo, sólo llego y se sentó.

Buenos días- dijo Sara cortantemente, y Sesshōmaru se sintió totalmente desconcertada, nunca nadie lo trataba así.

Quería notificarle, que usted no puede hacer parte de Japan's next top model, tenemos sobrecupo y he decidido que usted es la que debe salir del grupo- agregó Sesshōmaru sin despegar la mirada del computador, esperando un gran escándalo por parte de la chica.

Está bien- dijo Sara sin menor emoción y con los ojos aguados.

Me alegra haberla excluido a usted del grupo, al parecer no tenía ni el más mínimo interés-

Tiene toda la razón, yo vine por otra cosa, y si me disculpa, ya no tengo que hacer nada en esta patética oficina- bufó Sara tratando a Sesshōmaru como si lo conociera de siempre- espero que tenga una feliz vida con su futura esposa.

Sesshōmaru se quedó petrificado, esa chica sonaba a celosa, pero, ¿celosa de qué?, o, ¿podría ser que ella también lo hubiese soñado muchas veces?, lo raro era que la chica era más impredecible que nadie, entonces siguió jugando con la actitud de la chica, a ver que pasaba.

¿Le han dicho que usted está mal de la cabeza?, lo agregaré a su hoja de vida, porque en su estado usted no puede trabajar en nada- agregó Sesshōmaru estratégicamente esperando una rara respuesta.

¿Y le han dicho que usted tiene los ojos más lindos y brillantes del mundo?, ¿le han dicho que una chica a la que usted nunca ha visto a estado esperándolo por años y se le destruyó el corazón cuando se enteró que usted se iba a casar?- Sara mató con esta respuesta a Sesshōmaru, él esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

Mientras que en el edificio, Kagome pasaba casualmente frente a la cafetería y miró de soslayo a Inuyasha y a Kikyo, la arrogante de Kikyo, Kikyo, nunca le había agradado, siempre le pareció un zombi con falda, en su mente le pasó la loca idea de tirarle un helado en su cabello, "accidentalmente", si era accidental, no tenía nada de malo si fuese un accidente, además sonaba divertido.

Kagome pasó distraídamente comiendo un helado cerca a Kikyo, logró robarse la mirada de Inuyasha y de repente, Taz!, el Helado cayó al cabello de Kikyo, y muchas modelos que estaban cerca se rieron a grandes carcajadas.

Para Kagome, fue un buen día, el helado 1 yen, el vestido que llevaba 500 Yenes, pero ver a Kikyko llena de helado, no tenía precio alguno, aunque se había ganado a su peor enemiga.

Para Sara fue un día extraño, y para Sesshōmaru también, pero cada uno había decidido dejar su loca obsesión por el otro, aunque no dejaron de pensarse ni un solo minuto.


	5. Capitulo 5

Sara salió corriendo muerta de vergüenza, buscaba a Kagome pero no la encontraba, de repente la vio en la cafetería y fue a ver que pasaba.

Espere, cuando Sesshōmaru se entere de esto, va a ser despedida- bufó Kikyo llena de helado.

Jajaja ¿que lindo payasito trajeron a la academia, con que fin vino Inuyasha?- preguntó Sara tan imprudente como siempre, pero ella no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho Kagome- bueno, viéndolo bien más parece un mimo zombi podrido

Inuyasha, dime desde cuando contratan a inmaduras como estas- le preguntó Kikyo a su novio demasiado alterada, Inuyasha no quería defender a Kikyo y quedar mal con Kagome.

Ay mira tú Inuyasha, el mimo habla y todo- siguió Sara que le encantaba molestar a cualquiera-

No te rías Sara- fingió Kagome- es que de accidente le eché helado a la novia de Inuyasha.

Kikyo es mejor que nos vayamos-pidió Inuyasha tratando de salir de tan gran aprieto

Ah con que la zombi es novia de Inu, ay que lástima, yo creí que tenías buenos gusto Inuyasha- bromeó Sara.

Inuyasha, ¿no vas a despedir a este par de bastardas?-gritó Kikyo, que seguía siendo la burla de todos.

Podremos ser bastardas pero no parecemos zombies jajajaja-continuó la de ojos azules riendo a carcajadas.

Inuyasha, me dijo zombi, despídela-

Kikyo, por favor vámonos-

Sabes que Inuyasha, está bien no las despidas, pero terminamos- cuando dijo esto Kikyo salió de ahí y todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Kagome se sintió, demasiado mal, porque no quería que Inuyasha se molestara con ella.

¿Cuanto nos vas a pagar por este favor que te hicimos?, eso debe contar como horas extras- preguntó Sara tratando de ganar dinero ahora que no tenía el trabajo.

Perdón Inuyasha, no quería, en serio- se disculpó Kagome dulcemente.

Ya se le pasará- dijo Inuyasha viendo a Kagome fijamente, más le importaba la sonrisa de Kagome que la pataleta de Kikyo- ¿qué te dijo Sesshōmaru?

Ah que yo salía excluida del grupo para el concurso- susurró Sara mientras con cierta simpatía miraba a lo lejos una gran hamburguesa.

¿Qué, Qué?- preguntó Kagome asustada.

Eso me dijo el bellísimo de Sesshōmaru pero, que sentido tiene que yo trabaje aquí si el va a casarse- respondió existencialmente Sara- igual Inuyasha nunca fue mi cuñado, Sesshōmaru nunca me perteneció.

Tu amiga si que es rara- le susurró Inuyasha a Kagome- Vaya que extraño, no tiene sentido que lo haya hecho, pero si quieres yo hablo con él para que te quedes en el concurso.

No te preocupes, seguiré dando clases en la universidad, ya te dije, no tiene sentido que me quede aquí si tu hermano va a casarse-

¿Y que tiene que se case?, ni siquiera lo conoces- agregó Inuyasha confundido.

Tienes toda la razón, pero yo sólo vine por él, y por cierto, olvidé por qué venía con tanto afán a buscarte Kagome, debemos irnos ya… acaba de pasarme algo horrible- dijo Sara mientras halaba a Kagome de la mano y se la llevaba corriendo.

Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron viendo a lo lejos, tratando de no perder la mirada para no dejar de verse.

Inuyasha meditó y meditó que iba a hacer para que Sesshōmaru re contratara a Sara, porque seguramente eso le haría ganar puntos con Kagome

…

Mientras que en el otro lado de la ciudad, Kagome se burlaba de Kikyo en sus adentros mientras cocinaba y Sara haciendo ejercicios de algebra lineal, buscaba pensar que lo de Sesshōmaru fue un sueño, tanto tiempo pasó esperando hablar con él y había sido todo tan absurdo, pensó en todo lo inteligente que había podido decirle, pero que no le dijo.

Los extraños pensamientos de Sara fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su móvil y contestó melodiosamente:- Habla con Sara fanática #1 de Sesshōmaru, ¿qué se le ofrece?

Vaya, que manera tan extraña de contestar- dijo la voz de Sesshōmaru dejando en shock a Sara- bueno, como sea, no me interesa, que usted esté obsesionada conmigo, pero quería proponerle cierto negocio.

Primero, que todo debería saber que siempre digo incoherencias y mentiras,

Obviamente lo sé, pero lo que importa es porque Rin quiere que usted se vuelva su maestra privada de matemáticas, no es que yo le de mi aprobación a eso, pero ella insiste en que quiere que usted le de clases, venga a mi oficina y arreglamos los detalles del contrato, si es que le interesa- dijo Sesshōmaru aparentando su normal arrogancia, pero muriéndose porque ella dijese que si, se le había vuelto una obsesión verla ya en la realidad y no en sueños.

Está bien- dijo humildemente Sara para sorpresa de Sesshōmaru- no demoro en llegar.

Sesshōmaru colgó confundido después de tan rara respuesta, sus sentidos le habían hecho estar seguro de que iba a seguir discutiendo con aquella chica que extrañamente le gustaba tanto.

Sara buscaba desesperadamente su billetera, que siempre se le perdía, antes de salir pensó en llevar a Kagome, después de todo ver a Kikyo de nuevo llena de helado no era tan malo.

¿Oye Kagome, no quieres ir a la academia?- preguntó Sara mientras cogía un pan de la cocina.

no, no tengo nada que hacer allá, ¿a que vas tú? ¿te devolvieron el cupo para el concurso? Y deja de comer pan, no sé por qué por más que comas mucho pan nunca engordas- respondió Kagome mientras veía su telenovela favorita.

No sé, pero hoy que vi a esa tal Kikyo, no sé que le ven los hombres, hoy saqué la conclusión que toda la haría que como de los panes se convierten en la feosidad de ella, por eso es que es tan fea-

Jajaja deja de ser mala, no es fea, ella es… como te digo, abstracta-

¿abstracta?... claro, porque no la vemos cierto?-

Deja de ser mala, es muy arrogante nada más, oye, pero respóndeme, ¿a qué vas?-

Ah… mira tú, que me llamo Sesshōmaru y me dijo que Rin quería que yo sea su maestra privada de matemáticas- dijo Sara no con mucha emoción

¿Y por qué no estás saltando?, te llamó Sesshōmaru, ¿qué te pasa?- comentó Kagome algo angustiada- ¿estás enferma?

No, no voy por él, voy por el dinero, Sesshōmaru dejó de importarme el día que decidió traicionarme-

¿Y cuando lo hizo?, recuerda que nunca fueron nada-

Tienes razón, a veces creo que me volví loca de tanta álgebra lineal-

¿Y apenas te das cuenta?, jajaja, ¿quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Kagome que en verdad quería ir a ver a Inuyasha.

No, quiero que vayas a echarle más helado a Kikyo, mira que si le tomamos una foto así, la prensa nos pagará mucho por eso-

Deja eso, yo no hago eso por diversión, sabes que odio molestar a las personas-

Ella no es una persona, es un zombi, te pago si lo haces-

Bueno, igual y necesito mandar mucho dinero a mi hermano, supongo que es por una buena causa, o sea que no sería malo del todo-

Me encanta que finjas bondad- concluyó Sara que se dispuso a esperar a que Kagome se arreglara para ir a la academia.

…

Mi amor, debemos ir a elegir el salón para la boda- decía la enamorada Kagura a su hermoso Sesshōmaru que casi no le prestaba atención por pensar en la chica de sus sueños.

Hoy no puedo, hoy viene la nueva maestra privada de Rin y debo ir a mostrarle algunas cosas de la casa, por qué no vas con Kikyo a ver algunos salones y mañana te prometo que iré a ver los que más te hayan gustado y elegimos, ¿qué te parece?

Genial- dijo Kagura antes de ir a besarlo.

En el momento en el que estaban a punto de besarse, entró Sara rompiendo aquel romántico momento, Sesshōmaru se altero, pero no demostró mucho en cambio Kagura molesta dijo: - señorita, ¿a usted no le enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

No sé, pero tal vez el día que lo enseñaron no fui a clases, casi nunca iba- respondió Sara algo asombrada de ver a su obsesión con la novia, era realmente extraño.

¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Kagura alzando un ceja.

Es la nueva maestra de Rin, de la que te hablé- respondió Sesshōmaru mirando por la ventana algo extraño, al parecer Kikyo estaba gritando como loca- Oye Kagura, ve a ver que le pasa a Kikyo, creo que no se encuentra bien, está gritando.

Kagura obedeció a Sesshōmaru, pero salió desconfiada de que alguien que más parecía una modelo supiera matemáticas.

Linda novia- comentó Sara mientras miraba salir a Kagura.

Bueno, estas son las reglas de todo, usted deberá vivir en nuestra casa, hasta que Rin lo vea conveniente, usted debe estar pendiente de lo que necesite ella las 24 horas - Empezó Sesshōmaru algo nervioso.

Creí que podía vivir en mi casa, aunque debe saber que yo de Lunes a viernes doy clases en la universidad, en la mañana, no sé si entonces sea pertinente todo esto-

No hay problema, Rin estudia en las mañanas y no creo que sea necesaria su presencia- mintió Sesshōmaru, realmente el que casi no podía estar las mañana en casa era él, y de cierto modo quería verla a diario, por razones que ni el mismo podría explicar.

Bueno, cuanto va a pagarme-

Ah, 300 yenes, si le parece- dijo esperando un "No Señor Sesshōmaru, no me lo merezco, es mucho para mi".

Está bien, creo que es poco, pero para algo debe servir- dijo Sara dejando mal a Sesshōmaru,

Ahora debemos ir con Rin a casa, ella le mostrará donde dormirá y allá yo tengo el contrato, bajemos al parqueadero, la llevaré en mi carro-

A pesar de que Miroku le había dicho "esa chica, está loca por ti, grita cada que oye tu nombre", parecía que Sara no quería ni verlo, siempre le evitaba la mirada y hablar con él, al parecer como que la única forma para que ella hablara era enojarla.

Sara estaba cumpliendo su sueño, vivir en una mansión junto a Sesshōmaru.

Mientras que en el otro lado del edificio, Kagome e Inuyasha luchaban para que a Kikyo se le apagaran las llamas del cabello.

Kikyo, cálmate- decía Inuyasha tratando de apagar el incendio de la cabeza de Kikyo.

Inuyasha, ve a trae una coca-cola, -dijo Kagome recordando lo que decía Sara

Niñita, no es momento de beber gaseosas, no ves que estoy quemándome- exclamaba Kikyo llorando por la desesperación.

el dióxido de carbono impide que el oxigeno entre y apaga el fuego, o eso dice Sara-

Mejor traigan agua, pero rápido- gritaba Kikyo.

Kagome fue corriendo por una gran cantidad de agua, y cuando vio a Kikyo se la tiró toda encima, apagándole el pequeño incendio, pero también, causando un gran daño de luz en la academia, de repente, las luces empezaron a tiritar y en un tiempo determinado, la luz se fue… en sí no se podía ver nada.

En poco tiempo la luz se reestableció, Inuyasha y Kagome casi gritan a ver a Kikyo con su horrible cabello, Kikyo lloraba y lloraba, Kagome trataba de hacer sentir mejor a Kikyo pero era imposible, había quedado como un monstruo…

En eso Inuyasha recibió una llamada de Rin-

Que quieres pequeño monstruo- preguntó Inuyasha mientras que Kikyo lloraba más fuerte al escuchar la palabra monstruo.

¿Qué estás haciendo Inuyasha?, por Dios, manda a solucionar el asunto del ascensor pronto- exclamó Rin angustiada.

¿Y qué pasó con los ascensores?-

Se pararon, y ahí se quedaron Sesshōmaru y Sara, tienes que Sacarlos-

En toda su vida, nunca había tenido tantos problemas juntos, su novia con crisis de personalidad y que lloraba como nadie más en el mundo, y un tremendo problema técnico, en donde si no sacaba a su hermano pronto, su vida correría riesgo.

Kagome intentaba calmar a Kikyo, con todas las fuerzas de su alma, es que nadie merecía ese mal.

Kikyo, estaba destrozada, su carrera como modelo se había arruinado, todos le alaban su hermoso cabello.

Y, ¿Sara y Sesshōmaru?, ¿qué era de ellos en el ascensor?


	6. Ascensor

Lamento decirle que mínimo tardaremos 3 horas, pero no se preocupe, los ascensores están adecuados para una emergencia así, ellos estarán a salvo- dijo el técnico tranquilamente a Inuyasha, mientras q a este pensaba "¿3 horas', Sesshōmaru va a matarme"

Mientras que dentro del caluroso ascensor…

Genial, moriré en un ascensor sin antes ir a la nasa- bufó Sara totalmente acalorada, ya hasta deliraba, por eso hablaba como si tuviese mucha confianza con Sesshōmaru.

La verdad, no es que me interese, pero que si oigo cualquier tontería podría dejar de pensar en que mataré a Inuyasha por esto-mintió Sesshōmaru por curiosidad y desesperación a la vez, odiaba no trabajar.

Sí claro, ¿y va a hacer despedida de soltero?-preguntó atrevidamente Sara, que en medio de su delirio no medía lo que decía- yo podría ayudarlo en eso.

¿disculpe?- susurró Sesshōmaru nervioso, el supuso que esto se trataba de una propuesta indecente.

Claro, pareciera que usted no tiene muchos amigos, yo podría acompañarlo a hablar un rato una noche antes de casarse, supongo que nunca antes ha salido con otra persona que no sea su novia-

Sería buena idea, no creo que alguien que sepa tanta matemática sea tan ignorante como pareciera ser usted-

Qué gracioso- susurró Sara mientras que Sesshōmaru se sentaba a su lado, al parecer él también se había cansado ya.- usted pareciera ser más amable, y sin embargo es un malvado, frío, calculador, más bien, un cruel, despiadado.

Jajaj- rio Sesshōmaru por razones que ni él consideraba exactas, simplemente hablar con Sara resultaba demasiado des estresante- usted es muy bonita y no tiene novio o ¿me equivoco?

No se equivoca, al diablo la metafísica, en este mundo sólo me interesa el dinero, y usted, ¿le han dicho que serio se le ve muy sexy, pero que riendo se lo ve aún más?- liberó Sara su verdadero ser.

Usted es muy graciosa, yo cómo podría interesarle, si no he hecho más que despreciarla todo este tiempo-

Es lo que yo me pregunto, pero el primer día que lo, pensé que usted debía ser mío, ´parecía como si lo hubiese visto antes- confesó la chica mientras que Sesshōmaru se sorprendía.-Hace mucho tiempo iba a tener un novio, pero… él era muy malo, demasiado malo, a tal punto que desapareció y Dios sabrá donde está.

Lamento que haya muerto-supuso Sesshōmaru al ver que Sara lloraba,

¿Santiago muerto?, yerba mala nunca muere, en estos momentos debe estar robando un banco, bebiendo alcohol o cantando heavy metal en algún antro- dijo resignada Sara.

¿Y cómo demonios puede gustarle un hombre de esa calaña?- preguntó celosamente Sesshōmaru, él nunca había sentido celos, por eso no se dio cuenta de cómo había dicho lo que dijo.

No sé, es que lo conocí a él cuando yo tenía 15 años, él tenía como 19 o 20, lo conocí cuando con mi padre fuimos a dejar algunas donaciones al suburbio del occidente, ahí me perdí, entonces esos delincuentes planearon secuestrarme o robarme, ni recuerdo, pero Santiago no lo permitió, y me hizo prometerle que cuando yo cumpliera los 25 me casaría con él, y yo cómo iba a decirle que no, si era el chico más hermoso que había visto, ese cara de chico malo, lo hacía más atractivo, me escribía al mail a diario, pero desde hace un años y algunos meses ya no lo hace, quién sabe que haya pasado con él.

Sesshōmaru no sabía que decir se sentía molesto, como podía ser que Sara ya estuviera comprometida, aunque su lado racional le hacía pensar que era normal, además él ya iba a casarse, que no tenía por qué reaccionar así, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

¿Siempre eres tan aburrido?- preguntó Sara.

No, sólo con la gente que no me simpatiza lo soy-

No te creo- empezó a tutearlo porque era muy divertido molestar a Sesshōmaru

¿Quiere que se lo demuestre?- dijo él demasiado tentador, como para besarlo, él era demasiadamente besable.

Qué tal si salimos esta noche-

Está bien, saldremos esta noche y sabrá lo que es divertirse-

Todo se había tornado demasiado, caluroso e intrigante, cada uno sentía que quería besar al otro, pero más que una razón los detenía.

Mientras que Kagome ayudaba a Inuyasha a tranquilizarse.

Ya Inuyasha, Sesshōmaru entenderá que fue un pequeño error- repitió Kagome al borde de la desesperación, ya no sólo debía tranquilizar a Kikyo, sino a Inuyasha,

Seguro que cuando salga, me despedirá, o le ordenará a los sirvientes de la casa que no me sirvan en nada, él es malo y cuando está de mal genio… me matará-

Inuyasha tenía razón, de todas maneras, ya llevaban demasiado tiempo ahí metidos.

Las horas pasaron y Sara empezaba a fatigarse de no hacer nada, después de todo, ni siquiera podía hablar, ya el aire le faltaba; Sesshōmaru estaba desesperado porque aunque se muriera por hablarle a la chica, su personalidad no lo dejaba.

No creo que pueda sobrevivir- le dijo Sara seriamente a su amor platónico.- si muero dile a Santiago que si me quise casar con él

Deje de ser tonta, no moriremos aquí- dijo él algo confundido, era imposible que ella estuviese tan mal aunque se le notaba la fatiga en la cara, tenía cara de moribunda.

Lo dice usted que ha comido bien siempre, hace mucho no hay dinero, como 4 gr de comida al día, y eso de milagro- después de concluir Sara se desmayó.

Sesshōmaru pensó en actuar rápido, pero… se veía tan tranquila así, sin embargo, tenía que recordar sus clases de primeros auxilios… ¿qué era lo primero que tenía que hacer?, darle respiración boca a boca, sería lo más apropiado, además seguramente necesitaba aire fresco, y de todas maneras no se le ocurría nada más, y si se trataba de salvar una vida, no contaba como infidelidad.

Respiró hondo y… 1, 2,3

…

Señor Inuyasha, el inconveniente se ha solucionado- dijo el técnico algo feliz después de tantas horas de trabajo.

¡Por fin!- dijo Inuyasha saltando de felicidad, Kagome se unió a su celebración y cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban demasiadamente unidos, se soltaron y se sintieron abrumados.

Después de ese incomodo momento, fueron hacia el ascensor a recibir a las víctimas de aquel inconveniente, después de abrirse por fin las puertas del ascensor, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que nunca creyeron ver, estaba ahí Sesshōmaru ¿besando a Sara?, bueno, dándole respiración boca a boca, pero los empleados pensaron diferente, todos miraban atentamente hacia al ascensor, todos, sin excepción, Kagura se quedó fría y no sabía que pensar.

Sesshōmaru al percatarse de la situación, no pudo más que decir: - dejen de ser inútiles, no ven que le estoy dando respiración boca a boca, ¿dónde están los médicos de aquí?-

Todos acataron la orden, de ir a buscar a los médicos, aunque más de uno, especialmente Miroku, no creyó eso de la respiración boca a boca.

Significativamente, Sesshōmaru quedó tan abrumado con la situación que ni siquiera regañó a Inuyasha o algo por el estilo, Inuyasha se sentía feliz porque Sesshōmaru no le dijo nada y porque de alguna u otra forma estuvo tanto tiempo con Kagome, aunque se sentía extraño por Kikyo, todo había ido al extremo.

Kagome se sentía algo confundida por Inuyasha, la atracción era obvia, pero las circunstancias los separaban, él había nacido lleno de suerte… en cambio a Kagome siempre la había perseguido la desgracia, y habían caminado juntas desde que ella tenía memoria, si ella nunca se había acercado a un hombre, era porque le tenía demasiado miedo a todo, la desgracia siempre obstruía su felicidad, entonces prefería no salir con nadie para no sufrir, sin embargo, ese día cuando Inuyasha tan rojo como un tomate ( de la pena) le pidió que saliera con él, ella no pudo decir que no, a pesar de todo.

No pudo decir no, a pesar de todo.


End file.
